


Hotaru's One Birthday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled from ear to ear as soon as she opened a birthday present.





	Hotaru's One Birthday

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled from ear to ear as soon as she opened a birthday present. Her wide eyes were on a stuffed firefly. Hotaru continued to smile before she cuddled the firefly. She turned to Michiru and thanked her for the present. 

Later that evening, Hotaru always cuddled the new toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
